Smoorverliefd Follement amoureuse
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Ginny est follement amoureuse d'Harry, mais il ne la remarque pas... Traduit du Néerlandais, originellement par Noctua Ignifera... Il s'agit d'un OS... Pour l'instant


Voici une traductiond'un texte écrit à la base en Nérlandais par Noctua Ignifera. Le texte original est trouvable à l'adresse suivante: www . fanfiction s/2810499/1/bSmoorverliefd_b

Rien ne m'appartient, j'ai obtenu l'accord de l'auteur, à qui vos reviews seront transmises.

* * *

_**Follement amoureuse, de Noctua Ignifera, traduction par Faenlgiec**_

* * *

Il était si séduisant. Si drôle. Si aimable.

Des plus populaires.

La face de Ginny s'effondra. Il ne la remarquerait jamais.

Ginny était assise sur un banc dans un coin de la salle commune et jeta un regard plein d'admiration sur Harry, qui était tout seul à sa table en train de faire ses devoirs. Il fronça les sourcils à une question difficile, ce qui lui donna un air attendrissant. Harry l'entendit alors soupirer et la regarda. Quand il l'aperçut, Il lui sourit timidement, et la salua. Ginny rougit, et lui retourna son salut, renversant dans son enthousiasme une boule de divination qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Son visage devint si rouge qu'il lui semblait impossible de rougir plus, mais Harry se contenta de lui sourire et se reconcentra sur son devoir. Ginny jura entre ses dents, et répara la boule d'un coup de baguette magique. Pourquoi réagissait-elle si stupidement quand il était dans les parages ?

« Ginny ! » Ginny se tourna vers Hermione qui pénétrait dans la salle commune. « Je t'ai cherchée partout ! » lui dit Hermione scandalisé, tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le banc. « Je voulais te demander… Oh ! » Elle se tut soudain quand Harry elle vit Harry assit en face d'eux. Harry était visiblement si concentré sur son travail qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione entrer.

Hermione regarda Ginny d'un air désapprobateur. Ginny sourit pour s'excuser. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que pensait Hermione. Ginny lui avait déjà parlé de ses sentiments envers Harry, et Hermione l'avait alors regardée d'un air compatissant – elle s'en doutait déjà depuis un certain temps – et lui avait conseillé d'oublier Harry. Harry ne la remarquerait pas, ou du moins pas de façon positive, si elle le suivait partout comme un chiot en manque d'amour. Elle devait être elle-même et vivre sa vie, le temps montrerait alors bien si quelque chose était possible entre eux. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, eh bien, ce n'était pas un drame. Il y avait encore d'autres chouettes garçons. Ginny se rendait bien compte qu'Hermione avait raison, mais c'était horriblement compliqué pour elle de nier ses sentiments envers Harry. Comment pouvait-elle agir normalement face à lui quand ses genoux menaçaient de céder à chaque instant qu'il passait à ses côtés !

Harry se leva et sourit rapidement à Hermione et Ginny en quittant la salle. Le cœur de Ginny manqua un battement et un sentiment de bonheur s'empara d'elle.

Non, c'était simplement impossible.

* * *

Comment elle y parvint, Ginny ne pourrait pas s'en rappeler précisément plus tard, mais toujours est-il qu'elle parvint progressivement à garder contenance en sa présence. Ok, elle ne pouvait que reconnaitre qu'elle ressentait encore une certaine attirance envers lui, mais elle l'avait refoulée au second plan. Elle ne pensait plus constamment à lui, et une sorte de camaraderie s'installa entre eux (même si elle avait besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser quand il était à proximité). Son espoir d'un jour être la sienne avait entre-temps disparut, et elle remarqua qu'elle recevait de plus en plus d'attention de la part de la gent masculine de Poudlard. Précautionneusement, elle se mit à sortir avec quelques garçons. Au début, elle tombait dans le piège de les comparer avec Harry. Harry ne ferrait jamais ça. Harry ferait ça mieux. Harry ne dirait jamais quelque chose comme ça. Et cætera. Elle se réprimandait alors : Harry était intouchable, elle devait se contenter de ceux qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Au fil du temps, Harry commença à réellement disparaitre de ses pensées. Un chaud après-midi d'été, alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs avec Harry non loin du lac, elle remarqua à son plus grand étonnement qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui. Ses mains ne tremblait plus quand elle lui donnait sa plume, elle ne rougissait pas plus quand il lui faisait un compliment. Elle remarqua que son fol amour de jeunesse s'était transformé en amour fraternel. Harry était un bon ami, une sorte de frère supplémentaire, pas plus. En outre, elle remarqua que les mains d'Harry étaient moites quand il l'aida finalement à se relever, et que ses yeux étaient fuyants à chaque fois qu'elle lui disait quelque chose. Il se comportait étrangement ses derniers temps quand il était en sa présence, se dit-elle.

Ginny secoua sa tête avec irritation. Cela devait juste être son imagination qui revenait à la charge. Pourquoi Harry serait-il nerveux en sa présence ?

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Elle était si séduisante. Si drôle. Si aimable.

Des plus populaires.

La face de Harry s'effondra. Elle ne le remarquerait jamais.

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous? Le bouton juste en dessous est là pour ça. Vos remarques seront transmises à l'auteur, donc n'hésitez pas...

Faenlgiec


End file.
